


That Takes The Cake

by mambo



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shrunkyclunks, cap!steve - Freeform, modern!Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:06:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mambo/pseuds/mambo
Summary: “We have fifty boxes of cake mix and you needed to be here three hours ago.”“What’s the address!” Steve manages, grabbing a pencil and paper from next to him. The voice rattles off an address, which Steve barely gets down, then hangs up abruptly.Steve probably shouldn’t go.Steve puts on some pants and goes anyway.





	That Takes The Cake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mari_Knickerbocker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Knickerbocker/gifts).



> This fic is for [mariknickerbocker](mariknickerbocker.tumblr.com) on Tumblr, who bid on one of my Fandom Loves Puerto Rico offerings! Mariknickerbocker asked for the following prompt: "it'd be a wrong number AU. person A " i have 50 boxes of cake mix, we need to start making cakes ASAP where are you?" person B "I think you got the wrong number but count me in anyway. It sounds like fun.”
> 
> Thank you for your generosity, mariknickerbocker!

Stark tells Steve not to pick up unknown numbers, but the area code is from Brooklyn and honestly, he’s a little bored, so he does anyway.

“Thank God,” the voice on the other end says. It’s low and a little quiet and it makes something in Steve’s stomach clench. “I didn’t think you’d pick up.”

“I, uh—“

“You needed to be here _three hours ago_ ,” the voice says, edging towards anger.

“I didn’t, uh, think—“

“We have _fifty boxes of cake mix and you needed to be here three hours ago_.”

“What’s the address!” Steve manages, grabbing a pencil and paper from next to him. The voice rattles off an address, which Steve barely gets down, then hangs up abruptly.

Steve probably shouldn’t go.

Steve puts on some pants and goes anyway.

— —

He ends up at a Brooklyn brownstone just a few minutes away. Steve rings the doorbell.

“I’m gonna kick your fuckin’ ass, Jimothy!” he hears a voice call from the other side of the door. “This is your sister’s fuckin’ dance recital and you can’t just—“

The door opens, and a handsome brown-haired man with what appears to be pink frosting streaked down the side of his cheek. He looks Steve up and down.

“Hey there,” he says, “but I don’t need a copy of whatever religious text you wanna give me.”

“I got your call about the cakes,” Steve says.

He frowns. “What call?”

“I dunno, you just called me about cakes.”

His eyes go wide.

“He changed his phone number, didn’t he?” he asks.

“I’m not sure?” Steve says. “But I did just get this phone a few days ago.”

The guy groans. “He changed his fuckin’ phone number, and now you’re dragged into this bullshit and for what!”

“I’m not sure,” Steve says, holding back a laugh.

“Well, I’ll tell you for what: one hundred-fifty heart-shaped cakes. That’s what.” He sighs. “I’m on batch three, and I gotta tell you, I’m losin’ the will to live.” He squints at Steve. “You look familiar,” he says, then his eyes go wide. “Fuck, you’re—“

“Free for the afternoon, if you need some help with those cakes,” Steve says, with a smile.

“Can you crack eggs without getting shells in the batter?” he asks, narrowing his eyes.

“Pretty sure I can,” Steve says.

The guy shrugs. “Then sure,” he says. “Help me out. Save my ass from having a room full of tiny ballerinas hate me. Not as impressive as savin’ the world, but it’s enough for me.” He holds out a hand. “I’m Bucky, by the way.”

“Steve,” Steve says, then follows him inside.

— —

The cakes are a hit. Bucky baked them for his ex-boyfriend’s little sister’s ballet troupe. Jim — or Jimothy, as Bucky's taken to calling him since he found Jimothy in bed with another guy — didn’t even show up, but Bucky wasn’t going to disappoint the troupe or Tina, Jimothy’s little sister.

Bucky’s charming. He’s blunt and snarky, but he’s also determined and sweet. They spent that afternoon baking together, and the day after cleaning up. It’s two days later, and Steve came with him to the ballet. Tomorrow, they’re going to go to a museum. He’s really only just met Bucky, but he’s not sure he wants to spend another day without him.

“I wish you were my brother, Bucky,” Tina tells them as they clean up, refusing to stop hugging Bucky’s legs, even as he wipes up pink frosting from a table.

Bucky laughs, looking at her fondly. “Can’t say I blame you,” he says, and Steve snorts out a laugh.

“I hope you’ll still bake a blueberry pie for Thanksgiving, Bucky,” Tina says. “Your blueberry pies are so good.”

“I dunno, Steve? Wanna crash my ex’s for Thanksgiving?” Bucky asks.

Steve grins. “I dunno, sounds like we were invited,” he says.

Bucky smiles back. “Then we’ll be there.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to mariknickerbocker! If you liked the fic, please consider reblogging it on [Tumblr](http://whtaft.tumblr.com/post/168275796149/that-takes-the-cake-mambo-captain-america) or following me on [Tumblr](whtaft.tumblr.com).
> 
> If you'd like to help Puerto Rico, please make a donation to the [Hispanic Federation](https://hispanicfederation.org/) or [ConPRmetidos](http://www.conprmetidos.org/).


End file.
